16 It Up!
by MOVEDMira-chan1717
Summary: One heart's shattered, one's never been broken. When these two collide drunk in a bedroom, what happens? Will her family be supportive? What happens when an ex comes back from her trip to Spain? Rated Mature for lang. and scenes...
1. Question

Disclaimer – I don't own Shake It Up!

Author's Note: Dina's little 'good-bye' was a little rushed… sorry. But, there's a reason why.

**Chapter One: Question**

**-CeCe's POV-**

"Hey, Flynn, do me a favor,"

"What?"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM." I commanded. I didn't want him to hear the cuss words coming from this new TV show, called 'I'm Only Sixteen'. Every week, they find a pregnant mother who is only sixteen and spends the week with her. Don't know why I'm addicted, but it's a thing I can't even try out for.

Why? One- I'm not pregnant. Two- it'll interfere with Shake It Up Chicago, and three- because I don't have a boyfriend to get me knocked up.

"I'll hear it through the door anyway!" Flynn yelled as he slammed the door shut. I unclicked the mute button.

The girl of the week, Fiona, was seven months pregnant and they were trying to find her boyfriend who got abducted by his ex. Wow, dramatic... Even for me.

All of a sudden, I heard a knock at my door. "Com' in..." I muttered, not taking my eyes off of the TV as Fiona and the boyfriend's ex fought. Why she is fighting when she's pregnant, I have no idea.

"CECE!" My 'sister', Rocky Blue, yelled at me and waved her hand in front of my face. "C'mon, it's almost time to go to the party!"

"Wha' pa'rty?" I mumbled again, my chin asleep for resting on it. I continued to look at the TV as Rocky sighed and put her hands on her hips.

I looked at her; amazed at the fact that she looked like she could go to a party. She looked really good. "Why are you dressed for a party?" I asked and she rolled her eyes, mouthing the word 'wow' out to my mirror.

"Gary Wilde's son is hosting a party, AND GET DRESSED, because you, me, Deuce, Ty, and all the other fellas are invited."

"RIGHT! Wait- why's Deuce coming?"

"Just get dressed!"

**oOo**

**-Deuce's POV-**

**oOo**

"Hey, Dina-weena..." I muttered into the ear of the girl in front of me. She turned around and gave me a kiss.

"Hey, Deuce-woosie." She muttered back. Hey, as long as she didn't scream that out loud in public, I'm okay with the baby name.

"Listen, you want tickets to plain, old road trip, or tickets to an actual plane, where you can go to Spain?" Not my best, but Dina didn't mind. She kissed me, grabbing the tickets from my pocket, and pushed away, getting further away from me. "What's wrong?" I asked, concerned for the sake of her.

"You're breaking up with me and sending me to SPAIN? Well, whatever, I'm outta here! And I'm taking your worst enemy."

"Who?" I asked, totally forgetting about the first part she said.

"Savannah."

"You wouldn't! Dina, I wasn't breaking up with-"

"NOPE! Too late! And plus, I heard she'll do anything for money..." Dina spun on her heels and walked off.

Okay. What. The. Hell?

Was Dina...? A chick that did girl on girl?

I shudder. Maybe I was just a distraction to her.

But... I am kind of glad she's going to take Savannah, and not one of my actual friends. Like Rocky, or Ty, or... CeCe.

CeCe Jones... The feisty redhead who... Really is bad at everything - except for a few things. But she was obviously smart when she wanted to be, she obviously cares about her friends, and she obviously loves dancing to the point where it's all she talks about! Except for guys.

But girls do that all the time.

But... Something was nagging me. Whenever I first got with Dina, well, before, I told CeCe we're just amigas.

Why do I have a feeling I totally regret saying that?

Oh, that's why:

Speaking of the devil, out stepped Ty, Rocky, and the red riding hood herself, CeCe.

"DEUCE!" Rocky yelled, looking at me. "Why aren't you dressed for the party?"

"I'll just go in this. It's not a fancy party, Rocky," I muttered, "it's a freaking party made for college students." So why are we going? Gary wanted his son to meet us. But why me and Ty; we aren't even on Shake It Up Chicago.

"I know that," She muttered and laughed. She looked down at her pantyhose and immediately raced back into the building, Ty following her. CeCe looked really actually kind of cute. Her red hair was curled, of course, and she was wearing shorts with a flowing shirt that gathered down at the bottom, by her waist. It was held up by two little straps and I could see a little cleavage when she walked over to me. She was wearing Converse, instead of heels, and she was only wearing a star necklace that I gave to her on her fourteenth birthday. She looked like she didn't have any makeup on, but I couldn't see underneath the lamplight. I looked over at the moon and CeCe touched my arm.

**oOo**

**-CeCe's POV-**

**oOo**

"Deuce, are you okay?" I asked, simply and sweetly. I could tell something was wrong.

"CeCe... Do you think Dina's a lesbian?"

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Deuce pulled me into a hug, and muttered into my shoulder, "Dina broke up with me and she's taking Savannah to Spain."

"It could be just a friend thing-"

"She said 'and I heard she'll do anything for money'. I mean, I wanted to take her to Spain! That's why I sold a bitch load of tickets for the two... But she obviously took it as a break-up!" Deuce yelled. He was panting a little. I sat him down on the stairs. I wrapped my arms around him and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Deuce, there's other fish in the sea!"

He hesitated a bit before answering back crossly, "Not like her."

"Ah, that's what they always say, though." I said, cocking my head to the side and squeezing him tighter. "You'll soon learn to let go. If it was yours-"

"It'll come back. If it doesn't, it was never yours to begin with," We said together and Deuce flashed his smile at me.

"What if I know that she won't come back?"

I was silent on that one. He put his arms on my waist and hugged me tightly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean... CeCe, will-"

"OKAY! NOW WE'RE READY!" Rocky called and we pushed away. Deuce shot daggers at Rocky and Ty, and I laughed.

_What was he going to ask me?_


	2. Party Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up

Author's Note: I almost forgot to tell you their ages… They're all sixteen (except for Ty—he's 17).

**Chapter Two**

**-Rocky's POV-**

Oh my god! We're at a college party! Well... No not really. See, Ryan Wilde's new magazine, The Beat$, got produced. So, it's pretty awesome. And Ryan said he would love to meet the people who are on Shake It Up, and any other helping mates, like for example: Deuce.

He showed us the flier - well, if I remember correctly... He 'showed' CeCe. I was just there, observing. You'll notice that I put quotes around 'showed'. Yeah, he really didn't 'show'. He looked at her with a deep look in his eyes, and then... Hunger formed.

And he looked down her shirt.

"Guys, this is awesome!" CeCe said and laughed. I smiled.

"Guys, now don't drink anything that you find. This is why we have water bottles."

I looked at CeCe and Deuce, who both had red cups in their hands. "Guys?" I yelled.

"It's just... Some kind of thing!" CeCe said and picked up some more when she was finished. I sighed.

Two hours passed and I was starting to get nervous about both Deuce and CeCe. I grabbed a drink and walked over to a waiter.

"Excuse me, waiter, is there any alcohol in this drink?"

"Well, all the drinks have alcohol in them."

"CECE!" CeCe stumbled over to me, steadily gripping onto a stumbling Deuce. "How many drinks have you guys had?"

"Listen, mmm Rocky, I can't stand the noise. So me and Deuce are gonna go upstairs and sleep." She laughed after that and gripped onto Deuce's wrist.

What the heck?

**oOo**

**-CeCe's POV-**

**oOo**

"Oh, shit, Deuceeeeee... There's sooommmeeeooonnneee iinn hheerrreee... Let's go to your hous'!" I slurred out, grabbing onto Deuce who was about ready to fall over. I made sure no one (even Rocky) was watching when I opened the door, so Deuce and I could have some sleep.

**oOo**

When we got to his apartment, he half screamed (half slurred) out a Hello. It hurt my ears so much that I pushed him into his bedroom. I followed, closing the door and locking it. My mind was going so crazy, I didn't even think straight. I wanted to know what he was going to say, but it might come out a different way than I expected it to.

"Deuceeee..." I held onto him and he smiled drunkly at me. His breath smelled like tequila and I found it very arousing, so I took one inhale in and pushed him down on the bed. He lay down expectantly.

I threw off my shorts and shirt, stumbling of course, as I saw him have only his boxers on. I crawled over on top of him and pressed my lips against his. His hands went around my waist and he took off my panties. I moaned a little in his mouth and he kissed my neck, flipping me and landing on top. He looked sexy without his headphones on, I thought. Wow, while I'm stumbling I think?

Reversed role, that's what that is.

He then removed my bra, cradling one breast at a time. I felt his tongue enter my mouth and I moaned in delight. He pushed away and I pouted. He removed his boxers and he was hard. He pulled me towards him and pushed me down again.

I felt him enter me. It didn't hurt then...

And suddenly, I screamed. He broke the hymen and was thrusting in and out of me in cool rapid moves. "Deuce!" I moaned his name louder every time his thrusts were deeper than the one before it. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and they stayed there, surprisingly.

"CeCe, who k...knew you could be sooooo... Tight?" He groaned slightly as he thrusted in harder, increasing speed.

After about ten minutes, my mouth started watering. Deuce was panting. I felt this pressure build up and I kept gasping slightly over and over again. I moaned.

"Oh s...shit! CeCe... I'm... I'm gonna COME!" He grunted, spilling his seed into me. I came a second after and he collapsed. I closed my eyes and I felt him slide out of me and whisper, "Te amo, hermoso." He said it with a slurred voice and I kissed him.

A minute later, we parted.

He fell asleep on top of me, and I was sure he put the covers up. I gripped his waist and looked at him. I couldn't really, since I was kind of drunk, so I kissed him once more before falling asleep.

**oOo**

_I felt sadness around me. And hurt. I watched in pain as Deuce walked back up to Dina, who had come back after a trip from Spain, and spun her around, pressing his lips on hers._

_That bastard! How could he have done something like this?_

_'Deuce...' I pleaded. 'Please, no! What are you doing? You had sex with me!'_

_'I had drunk sex with you,' He said, pushing away from Dina's lips. 'I really couldn't give a freaking damn about you. Why? Because what happened in my bedroom will be forever forgotten... Because we were drunk!'_

_'But I wanted to know what you had said!'_

_'It doesn't matter now. I have Dina.' He muttered and kissed her again. My heart broke._

_I walked sadly upstairs where I took a pregnancy test._

_Five minutes later, it came back positive. 'DAMN YOU, BITCH!' I yelled at the top of my lungs._

_I don't know what to do._

_I started crying, because I felt the urge to... Die. I felt arms wrap around me and I opened my eyes..._

Over me was Deuce. I was crying and he whispered, "Why are you crying, love?" He didn't slur it out, so my guess is that he isn't drunk anymore. And I kinda was glad I wasn't either.

"You were... Dumping me for Dina because she came back and apologized to you, and then I found out just because we had drunk sex meant that you didn't care about me, and I found out I was pregnant, and... Yeah."

"CeCe, I care about you... You better know that. I will always love you..."

"I love you too."

"Are you pregnant?"

"I have no idea... I can go and check, though... If you want."

"No, not right now... Not when it's two in the morning. Let's just wait until you wake up."

I kissed him and we lay back down, him gripping my waist.


	3. Pregnancy Test

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!

Author's Note: Okay, sorry for the explicit scene in the last chapter… O.o so, now the story is rated M… :) (My first M story…)

I love Google Translator… :)

**Chapter Three: Pregnancy Test**

**-CeCe's POV-**

As I got up from Deuce's bed, I sighed and put my shirt and shorts. Deuce was still asleep and he was face first into his pillow. His words ran through my mind: 'Let's just wait until you wake up'. I sighed again and walked to his bathroom.

He surprisingly had a pregnancy test on the counter. Hmm… Maybe his sister is having sex? I grabbed it and hoped two things: That I am pregnant, and that I am not pregnant.

**oOo**

Five minutes passed, and I screamed.

A little plus sign showed on the monitor. "Deuce!" I yelled. He lazily lifted his head from his pillow, eyes barely opened.

"Wha—?" He muttered. His hair was in a rat's nest and, for some reason, I threw the pregnancy test away.

I wasn't ready to tell him yet. But I sure know that in about nine months, I have to be. "Wake up, silly, and get dressed." He smiled and I remembered I have _Shake It Up_ rehearsals in about… An hour. "I have to go, I love you."

"Love you too," He said, and slammed his head back onto the pillow. I walked out of his apartment. I walked over to Rocky's house, opening the door.

"What are you doing wearing the same clothes you wore yesterday?"

"Rocky, really? Don't worry about that right now. Two things going on right now: One, we have _Shake It Up_ in about an hour."

"What's the second thing?"

"I'm… _Pregnant_." I whispered softly. So soft that Rocky didn't know what I said. I repeated it louder. She stared at me; her look was painful to look at.

"You're WHAT? CeCe, how could you be so STUPID? Who's the father?"

I growled out, "Deuce." Rocky slapped her hand to her forehead. Why was she so angry at me? And why did she call me stupid?

I hate being called stupid. "CeCe," Her voice was dangerously low. "You mean to tell me that you got pregnant by Deuce last night?"

"Yep."

"YOU WERE DRUNK!"

"Was not! I mean, for the sex part I was… But I had a nightmare and he said he loved me. This is just like my dream; I was pregnant in my dream. But wait… If that means that's true, then… OH MY GOD!" I ran into her apartment and hugged her. "That means he's going to ditch me for Dina!"

"Then marry him! I should not have said that… I shouldn't have said that…" She muttered whenever I looked up at her. I smirked.

"How? He doesn't know."

"WHAT? YOU MEAN HE DOESN'T KNOW?" She yelled. I nodded. Rocky gave me a glare.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Deuce said behind us. I laughed and hugged him. "Hey, babe." He kissed the top of my head.

Rocky pointed her finger. "You! You got her—"

"SHHHhhhhhhhush!" I yelled.

Deuce raised his eyebrow. "Got her what?"

"Ha, nothing, babe." I said. He flashed me a look that said he wanted to know. I sighed and looked towards Rocky. "Get the ropes."

**oOo**

After Deuce was tied to a chair, I said, "Deuce… Check your wastebin at home. Okay, we're done here." I untied him.

"What?"

"Check your garbage can in your room." He told me last night that once I got up I'll check. Why isn't he remembering this? "We have to go to the Shake It Up set, love you."

"Te amo."

We piled out of Rocky and Ty's apartment, with Ty joining us at the last minute, and split our separate ways.

**oOo**

**-Deuce's POV-**

**oOo**

Ty came with me. He was looking… Pissed, but not that I cared.

What the hell did it mean? 'Check the garbage can?' I thought back to last night and went through it in my head. CeCe and I had sex, she had a nightmare, she told me about it, and it had something to do with me dumping her for Dina.

And… her being… What the hell? Why can't I remember?

I tried to remember our words that we spoke…

'Are you pregnant?'

'I have no idea... I can go and check, though... If you want.'

'No, not right now... Not when it's two in the morning. Let's just wait until you wake up.'

"TY!"

"What?" The older boy looked at me.

"I just figured out something." I swallowed hard. "CeCe's pregnant."

"That's what all the screaming was about! Now, let's go get the father of her kid and punish him for getting CeCe into something she wasn't ready for." Wow, he was sounding like a father. I swallowed hard again and stepped in front of Ty.

"Okay… H-hit me then…" I muttered out, closing my eyes.

"Y-you're the father?" He asked me.

"Let's ask the pregnancy test in the garbage can… Which is in my bedroom. And plus, I think I know it's CeCe when I see a redhead right next to me in bed… I'm going to stop talking." I said when I looked at Ty's glare.

"Let's go ask the freaking pregnancy test, then." He said and I opened my apartment door. I ran into my room where I saw my mother holding up the white stick.

"_Mamá_, it's not what it looks like…"

"Then exactly what does it look like, Martin?" I looked out into space, shaking my head slightly. I don't like that name! And I was fed up with her saying that!

I don't care if she was my mother. "Is it that Dina _chica_?"

"Mom! She went to Spain without me, she's… Ella es una lesbiana con Savannah." _She's a lesbian with Savannah._

"Why do you keep bursting out into Spanish?" Ty muttered out to me and I shrugged.

"I have to speak at least SOME Spanish so my mom doesn't get mad at me for losing my 'native tongue' while being in New York."

"Entonces, ¿quién es?" _So who is it?_ My mom asked.

"Cecilia Amanda Jones ... Me encanta su madre. Es perfecto para mí y no quiero perderla. Por lo tanto, en cierto modo, creo que estoy orgulloso de ser el padre de su hijo." _Cecelia Amanda Jones... I love her mom. She's perfect for me and I don't want to lose her. So, in a way, I guess I am proud to be the father of her child. _I looked at Ty and he smiled at me, though, he had no idea what I said.

"Okay, the was a long sentence."

"It was three." I muttered back and my mom looked at me. She sighed.

"Prefiero tener a esa chica Roquelle que la niña boba, pero ... Muy bien. Ya que el amor de ella ', voy a tirar mi deseo en el pozo!" My mom said, throwing the pregnancy test into the garbage can. _I would rather have that Roquelle girl than the ditzy girl, but... Fine. Since you 'love her', I will throw my wish down the well!_

I scoffed. I know we're probably giving Ty a headache, but I couldn't resist. "Escucha ahora, mamá. Me encanta Cece y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto, porque ya he tenido relaciones sexuales con ella! Y ¡está embarazada! Así HA! Y ¿cuántas veces tengo que decir que deje de llamarme Martin?" _You listen up now, Mom. I love Cece and there's nothing you can do about it because I've already had sex with her! And she's pregnant! So HA! And how many times do I have to say for you to STOP calling me Martin? _

She sighed and grabbed a red pepper from the fridge. I won that fight!

_Point one for Deuce!_


	4. Paparazzi and Planning

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!

_Recap: Point one for Deuce!_

**oOo**

**Chapter Four: Paparazzi and Planning**

**~CeCe's POV~**

**oOo**

After rehearsals, Gary Wilde interrupted our daily bashing on Gunther and Tinka (though I do feel bad for them… Okay, barely… But it must be hormones) and said, "We need to talk,"

Rocky glared at me and I smiled sweetly. "About what?"

"Well, you know my son's party?"

"Yeah?" Rocky was on edge now. I looked at her to calm her down, but she just rolled her eyes and looked away from me.

"Well, he liked the idea (that I came up with) so now, twenty-four seven, you will have paparazzi following you because Ryan wants to know more information about you two and the Hessenheffers. And your friends."

"And brothers?"

"Sure." Gary then walked away. Both of us let out a huge exhale.

"This is going to be so out of whack… Oh no, Rocky, how long will the paparazzi be following us?"

"Why?"

"Because… If my calculations are right, I start to lose my waistline at month… Three. And I'll look pregnant at month five, because I have a built body."

"What exactly were you reading while we were walking?" Rocky asked. I smiled.

"." I said sweetly and Rocky laughed. "Oh yeah… I need to tell my mom."

"You haven't told her?"

"Nope… Remember, I slept in Deuce's room. I told her I was having a sleepover with you."

"FAIL. Then she's going to think Ty did it or something." Rocky said. "But first we need to get you to the hospital, we need to tell your family, Deuce, Gary, Ty… Dina."

"Why would I tell Dina?"

"I don't know? Where is she anyway?"

"In Spain with Savannah." I said. "She dumped him anyway." Rocky looked at me and sighed. She grabbed Ty's iPhone (why does she have it?) and made a note saying:

**Things to do:**

**1. Buy CeCe maternity clothes. (AHH)**

**2. Take her to hospital; get her checked out.**

**3. Tell family/friends what happened.**

**4. Slap Deuce.**

I opened my mouth in offense to that, but she kept typing.

**5. Plan out both gender names with her. :-)**

**6. Be by her side no matter what.**

**7. Tell Gary and pray he understands that she'll be gone for only… four months!**

**8. Decide on both gender name with Deuce's ideas (one for a girl, one for a boy).**

**9. Make sure Deuce marries her before she has the baby. :-)**

**10. Make CeCe make me be the Maid of Honor! ;D**

"Okay, I think that'll work."

"Shouldn't number one and number two be switched?" I said. Rocky sighed and rewrote it:

**1. Take her to hospital; get her checked out.**

**2. Buy CeCe maternity clothes. (AHH)**

"There, happy?"

"No! What happens if Gary doesn't understand? I mean, while I dance, I'll have my mom or Deuce help with the baby! It's not like I'm giving up dancing because I had a kid! And plus… You're already going to be the Maid of Honor. I'm not stupid. OH SHI—"

"What?"

"I don't have a Dad to walk me off." Rocky sighed.

**11. Make CeCe take one of Deuce's dads to walk her off (the one that really likes her and thinks she's funny – the one she calls "Uncle Jerry")**

"You want Uncle Jerry to walk me off?"

"Well, it could be your mom, if you wanted."

"I think I want my mom more than Uncle Jerry."

Rocky laughed and rewrote number eleven.

**11. Make CeCe's mom walk her off.**

"Perfect. Now let's go to the hospital to get me checked out!"


	5. Angry At Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!

Author's Note: I love how Rocky steals Ty's iPhone… He's probably looking for that! Also, the site CeCe was looking at is called pregnancy – info (dot) net. Just without the spaces. Sorry about that. My reviews: **Inlovewithdrewtorres**: Aw thanks! ;D (And so do I; I'm like obsessed with it) **Jordan6452**: I will! (And I know right? O.o) **Whisper Charlotte**: Thanks. And the rating is changed. :)

_Recap: "Perfect. Now let's go to the hospital to get me checked out!"_

**Chapter Five: Angry At Truth**

**-CeCe's POV-**

**oOo**

"_Well, Ms. Cecelia, it seems you are pregnant. We took blood tests, everything. You definitely are pregnant."_

Those words echoed in my mind. _My mom_ came after.

_What about health insurance? The medical bill? And soon, the baby would start school, then college, then…_ "ROCKY!" I screamed when she dragged me into the mall.

She took me to a maternity shop where I saw a blonde at the counter. I hid behind the racks. "Come on, I can't return them? I was finally going through my closet and found these!"

"I can't return them, sorry, ma'am."

I, feeling fearless, walked up to the lady. "Don't worry ma'am, I'll take them!" I looked at Rocky, whose eyes were bugged out. She was motioning with her hand to cut it out. I looked back at the lady again.

"CeCe? What are you doing here?"

"M-Mom?" I said, looking into her brown eyes. "What are _you_ doing here?" I reversed the question.

"D-dropping off my maternity clothes… Why do you want them?"

"Uhh… To make p-PILLOWS with the fabric! Yes, that's why I want them… Hehe." I said, the idea bouncing into my head as I looked at the glittery fabric. Man, if only she knew I didn't sew.

"Seriously, CeCe, why?" Rocky came up and stood behind me.

"Tell her, CeCe. She'll find out sooner or later."

"Shut up—"

"Find out what?"

I twirled back to face my mother. I realized now Flynn was outside of the store, looking at the carousal. "Mom… I need those clothes. I-I'm—"

I didn't even have to finish my sentence. She grabbed her box, grabbed my arm (and I held onto Rocky), and dragged me out of the store. She barked out, "FLYNN, COME!"

We were in the parking lot faster than I had wanted.

I made sure to sit in the very back with Rocky as my mom climbed in, sitting her maternity clothes in the seat right next to her. Flynn sat in the middle seats. "Flynn, listen to your iPod. Very loud." My mother muttered.

Flynn put on his headphones in very fast, and when I heard "Firework" by Katy Perry blasting from his earphones, I sighed. "Really? Firework?"

"Cecelia Amanda Jones, you don't know how STUPID that was!"

"What is up with everyone saying it was stupid? SO WHAT? I'm pregnant! I got pregnant yesterday, Mom! Can't you guys please accept that I am having a child? And why are you guys always calling me STUPID?"

"Well…"

"Shut it, Rocky." I muttered. "Anyway, there's not a damn thing I can do about it because I am not giving up a child and I am not KILLING it!" I was crying by then and my Mom sighed.

It was silent in the car as my mom asked, "Who's the father?"

"He probably doesn't know by now, well, he might, I told him to go through the garbage can—"

"Cecelia, who's the father?" I watched Flynn lower his volume.

"…Deuce."

"How the hell did you have contact with Deuce if you got pregnant yesterday?"

"Okay, truth comes out, Mom, right now. Rocky and I went to Ryan Wilde's party. I got drunk, went to Deuce's apartment, and we had sex without a condom. I woke up, texted you, saying I was Rocky's apartment, and told Rocky. I told Deuce to look in his garbage can for the pregnancy test, and then we went to Shake It Up. Gary told us that there will be paparazzi following us.

"Like, right now, Gary's car following our every move." I said, not even looking behind me. Rocky looked at me.

"Whoa,"

"Anyway, I went to the hospital to get me checked out, they said I was truly pregnant, I started to freak out, then I ran into you at the mall, and you dragged me here. And we just passed a McDonald's."

"I don't think you needed to add the McDonald's part, CeCe."

"Yes I did! I'm hungry!" Mom sighed.

"Any marriages?"

"Oh, yeah, Mom, do you want to walk me off whenever we have a wedding? Deuce hasn't asked me yet."

"Yes, sweetie." Mom said kindly. Then she turned angry again. "HE HASN'T ASKED YOU YET?"

"THAT'S WHAT I ASKED!" Rocky yelled and I stared at her.

"No… I want him to though."


	6. Big Decision to Make

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!

Author's Note: Since I haven't done Deuce's POV in a while, I'm going to do that now.

_Recap: "No… I want him to though."_

**oOo**

**Chapter Six: Big Decision to Make**

**-Deuce's POV-**

**oOo**

I walked up to CeCe's apartment. I had "Like a Boss" playing from my headphones, and when he said "Bomb the Russians (like a boss)," I immediately thought of Tinka and Gunther. I was cracking up laughing when CeCe opened the door. I paused the song.

"Yes?" She asked. I motioned inside and she let me come in. _What is going on with her?_ Her mother gave me glares.

"Hello, Ms. Jones." I said and stood awkwardly. There was a storm going on outside.

"It better be Ms. Mother-In-Law soon." She muttered.

Oh thank god, CeCe told her mother. But… A mother in law is where your wife's mother is related to you. Did Ms. Jones want me to be her son in law?

Now that I think about it, I would want to get married to CeCe. She's everything I need.

I'll get a ring later…

"What did you need, Deuce?"

"Are you pregnant?" I flat out said. "My mom got to the wastebin before I did and I said I got you pregnant," Even though she wanted me to be with Rocky… "So are you?"

CeCe smiled, running up and hugging me. I twirled her around and she kept repeating one word over and over again: "¡Sí!"

"Oh my god, this is so great!"

"So, Deuce…" She said, after she was set down. "Is there something you want to ask me?" I knew this was coming.

"I do… But I don't have everything yet…" She frowned and I quickly added, "But I will! I promise!"

She nodded, and I kissed her head, walking out of the apartment.

Now to find my great-grandmother's engagement ring.

I remember reading somewhere that it's more "beautiful" if your engagement ring has more meaning to it than just a new, expensive ring. I walked inside my apartment, and, to my surprise, my mom had my great-grandmother's e-ring out in a box. She smiled at me and handed me it.

"Ir proponerle matrimonio ... A pesar de que no es Rocky, todavía estoy orgulloso de ti." _Go propose to her... Even though it's not Rocky, I'm still proud of you._ I laughed when she hugged me and I ran out of the apartment.

Now to figure out where I can propose to her…

_The Shake It Up studio while they're filming._

**oOo**

I walked into the studio; CeCe and Rocky weren't here, but I saw Gary here. Perfect. "Hey, Gary, can I do something during your show? You know, before they start to dance?"

"Like what?"

"Purpose to CeCe." Gary looked at me.

"Why don't you purpose to her later… So that the paparazzi doesn't know and then they'll see a ring on her finger!"

"Gary, please… I want people to know!" I yelled. The engagement ring was in my pocket.

"I want people to wonder!"

"This isn't your magazine, this isn't your proposal, this isn't—"

"I want people to wonder."

"FINE!" I then felt CeCe's hand wrap around my neck. I kissed her cheek and Gary walked away. "Listen, CeCe—"

"What?"

"WAIT… I just thought of a plan."

**oOo**

"Gary, come on! People will think it's an act, and then they will see the ring and it'll make them SO confused!"

"Fine. FINE!"

I smirked.

**oOo**

After Gary introduced the girls, and they danced, he cued me on. I grabbed a mic, and stepped onto the stage. "CeCe Jones, can you please get out here?"

She was pushed out by Rocky. "What?" She asked. I got down on my knees, sat down the mic, and put my hand in my pocket.

I grabbed the ring and got on one knee. "CeCe, will you… Marry me?"


End file.
